My second chance
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Lily Evans died long ago... but now she's back. This is my story, the story of Lily Evans.


My second chance  
  
"[...] y fue que le pareció convenible y necesario, así para el aumento de su honra como para el servicio de su república, hacerse caballero andante [...] " Don Quijote dela Mancha, Miguel de Servantes Saavedra  
  
"[...] and it was that he found it reasonable and necessary, both for the increase of his honor and for the service of his republic, to become a knight errant [...]" Don Quijote dela Mancha, Miguel de Servantes Saavedra  
  
Hello there, I'm glad you're reading this! You know, I was born with a name... Marietta Garantini. But that's not who I really am, I am Lily Evans! Let me tell you how I discovered it.  
  
First of all you'll have to look at my appearance, my eyes are green... and not blueish-green nor brownish-green, they're really green. My hair is brown but if I stay in the sun for a while it looks red. Then there's my intelligence, I'm very good in about every subject. I'm a Ravenclaw but it doesn't matter, the hat said I could be a Gryffindor too... besides it's an old hat, it must make a mistake every once in a while!  
  
I'll tell you how it all started. We were in the History of Magic class with Binns and I was writing everything down like always when something caught my attention. He said Harry Potter's parents had died to save them... and that intrigued me. Don't you think it's a romantic ending? To die near the one you love for your child to continue living... it's simply beautiful!  
  
I asked Binns after school about them and it turns out he actually had met them! But he didn't know all that much about them, all he knew was that they were head boy and head girl, both pretty good student... which at least was something.   
  
I started asking around a bit more... they were both Gryffindors, according to McGonagall, Lily was a prefect and James was a troublemaker. I probably would have found out more if I'd had enough time to talk to her... but the person who *really* helped me was the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.  
  
I asked him about it before his class once and he told me he'd talk to me when both of us had a free period.   
  
His story about them was so wonderful, so moving, so touching, it's impossible to me to repeat it accurately. But I'll try my best.  
  
James was a smart boy who became friends with Mr. Lupin during their first year, introducing him to a boy named Sirius Black and one named Peter Pettigrew. They became a really close group with a common interest: practical jokes. I was pretty surprised at my teacher being a prankster, I made a little comment about it and he said he was the most sensible one of the 4... but there was a certain gleam in his eyes when he gave me some examples of their jokes...   
  
Lily was in their same year, same house. At first they didn't notice each other all too much but in the 4th or 5th year James started showing interest for girls... and when he fixed his eyes on Lily there was no way back. He tried to make her jealous with other girls and show off his abilities, which Lily found annoyingly cocky. Truth to be told she considered him her rival, or that's what Mr. Lupin said, he must have known her pretty well.  
  
Oh, there's something I forgot to tell you about James. He was an animagus. You see, my teacher is a werewolf, a controlled werewolf right now but he didn't use to be all that controlled. When his friends found out they didn't ditch him like he expected, they decided to try to help him. In order to spend some time with him durng his awful transformations they became animagi. He used to hide in some place called the "Shrieking Shack", it's supposed to be in Hogwarts but I've never really seen it.   
  
Isn't James a wonderful boy? I mean, he becamean an illegal animagus just to help his friend. I think that was very noble... And I'm sure Mr. Lupin was very grateful too, because his expresions were so soft when talking about his friends... that sad look, he must miss them a lot. It really touched my heart...  
  
James married Lily after school, of course. They were quite happy together, it's tragic their happiness didn't last. What makes it even worse is that James had to make a huge get Lily and only live with her a shortperiod of happiness. They ended up hiding ina place called Godric's Hollow, where they were killed. And do you know why they were killed? Because their friend, Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed them! I really hate that guy, even though I don't even know him. What happened to Harry is written in books, so I suppose there's no need to explain it.   
  
I am really grateful Mr. Lupin told me all of this because it helped me remember... I remembered my past life.  
  
That night I dreamt... and that dream was my past. It was kind of mixed but I'm sure it's my past. I saw James and my chest became very warm, and I tried to kiss him but I couldn't. He turned into a stag - that was his animagus form - and ran away. It was dark and there was full moon when I tried to chase him but all of the sudden the scene switches to Voldemort... he was identical to the picture in the History of Magic textbook. I wasn't outside anymore, but inside a house, strangely it's exactly the one I imagined when Mr. Lupin was telling me about Lily's and James' last house. Voldemort tried to kill me but I took out my wand and when I was about to attack I woke up. After thinking a bit I figured it out: I am Lily Evans' reincarnation!  
  
And, you know what? I wasn't scared, I was happy. Because Lily... or I, rather, had been given another chance to live. And I wouldn't waste it, in this world with almost no muggle discrimination I had a chance to be happy, and more importantly to make James happy. Because James had been reborn, I was sure. And I would find him too... but that's another story, a story I will tell you soon. 


End file.
